More than popcorn?
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: Bella Is the only girl that hasn't fallen for Edward, the player.When he makes a move, will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

A squeamish sound came from the entrance of the only movie theater in town, the one where my best friend, Alice and I worked the concessions counter. Many people from school came to the theater for dates. I didnt really notice them much. The only person who came in everyday was the school player, Edward Cullen. I was the only girl in school who hadn't fell for his charms, except Alice of course, she had a steady boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. They were crazy about eachother, he had even bought her a promise ring. I envied her relationship with Jasper, they were never afraid to display their affection publicly. I had never really been interested in anyone,though. I was very Average looking. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale features and slim build. A couple of guys flirted with me, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. Mike never really took the hint that I wan't interested in him, but Eric backed away slowly. It was probably just that I couldn't find my _type_.

My attention was turned back to the entrance of the lobby. Edward Cullen was walking towards the ticket counter with two girls strung to each of his arms like accesories. Lauren Mallory was holding on his right arm, her flowing cornsilk hair curled into perfect barrell curls. Jessica Stanley was attached to his left arm, giggling about something I wasn't sure of. The Stiletto heels of Lauren's shoes made loud tapping sounds on the floor, making quite a racket. Alice and i sighed at the same time, laughing in our heads at the people standing a few feet from the entrance. I stared, amazed as Edward reached over to each of the girls, thoroughly making out with each of them. I imagined he came home with lip stick stains on his face almost always.

"Alice," I laughed quietly "What do you call a man slut?"

She giggled."Edward Cullen _is_ quite the man slut."

We smiled at each other, we made fun of Edward and his Girlfriends alot.

I could very faintly make out the words Edward was saying to Jessica and Lauren.

"Why dont you girls go freshen up?" He suggested in a smooth voice.

I almost gagged myself in response, but jessica and lauren detached themselves to go loook in the mirrors of the girls bathroom, probably trying to reapply their lip gloss after it was lost on Edward's face. He stalked over to me, a devilish crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, babe." he said to me, again i gagged in response, making sure he saw.

"What would you like? Oh, and please try to be coy, Im trying to keep my lunch down."I said sarcastically.

"One Icee, one small popcorn and one kiss." He leaned in to get a kiss from me.

My hand grabbed the Pink Icee Alice had made for the order and smiled. My hand tilted and and the pink, syrupy substance drenched Edward's hair and shirt. He looked absolutely shocked.

"Enjoy your movie." I Smiled sweetly. I reached for the basket of salty popcorn to dump it on his head, making it stick to the icee.

"5.25" I billed him. He licked the Icee off his lips and went away to the men's bathroom. Alice and I laughed very hard once he was out of hearing distance.

--

" I love you, Bella. You really never seize to amaze me." Alice chuckled. I snorted back and pulled her into a quick hug.

A pushy Blonde and Brunette, looking for 'Eddiekins' pestered me, trying to get into the boys bathroom.

"Please? Pretty please??" Jessica pleaded.

"well..." They looked hopeful." NO."

Lauren slipped me a twenty. I smiled at Alice. Lauren sighed and handed me another twenty.

my hand gestured towards to bathroom." Be my guest."

Alice and I returned to laughing.

**Like? Hate? Needs a beta?**

**dont worry, i think the other chapters will be longer!**


	2. NO!

"Alice!" I whined. "Are you ready yet?"

"Bella, beauty takes time."Alice yelled from the upstairs bathroom of Charlie's small yellow house. I sighed, Alice usually took this long to get ready.

"What do you think?" She asked, modeling her skinny jeans, ballet flats, and flowy flowered shirt. She looked absolutely gorgeous as usual. Sometimes it made me feel self concious about my t-shirts, hoodies and regular blue jeans.

"You look amazing, Alice."I was extremely happy that today wasn't one of those oh-bella-looks-too-plain-so-im-gonna-make-her-a-barbie-doll days.

"Thanks. Now, we can go. I wouldn't want to be late for english, Jasper will be waiting."She grinned.

"You're lucky, Alice. You dont have PE first thing."

We both laughed briefly before getting into Alice's cute, pink Mini Cooper that her parents bought her for her birthday on her previous birthday.

"Have fun with Jasper." I told her before parting to the girl's locker room.

We exchanged a quick hug and i headed into the girls locker room, preferably to the bathroom stall. I didnt like being around the other girls when i changed, i defintely didn't want to see Lauren in a lacy bra. I wasnt comfortable being naked in front of everyone else. Jessica Stanley would usually, being her skankish self, walked around in a black push up bra. How the minds of other teenagers worked, was much beyond me. I pulled on my ugly gym outfit, black shorts with a spartans shirt, a faded light blue. I didnt like it, but I was happy that Coach Clapp turned down Alice's offer to design new ones. Knowing Alice, They would be rhinestone studded or cheetah print.

"Listen up! Were partnering today." Coach Clapp started. I groaned.

"I get to choose too." I groaned louder. This was why I hated having PE with Lauren, Edward, Jessica, Mike and Eric. It sucked that I hated them all.

"Yorkie, Mallory." he paired.

"Stanley,Newton."

That only meant one thing.

"Cullen, Swan."

I moaned. I was stuck with a shallow, low-life jerk. Jessica didn't seem excited either.

"He's a-a-... Virgin?eww!" Jessica shook her head with digust towards Lauren.

"Are you any good?" Edward asked from behind me.

I tried not to look at him as he waltzed around me, to see my face.Thats when it hit me.

Edward chucked the ball at my stomach and the air that my lungs had captured was now gone. I could feel myself falling to the ground, but i never hit it.

I looked up. I was in the arms of Mr. Popular, Edward Cullen.

"Ass hole." I said exasperated.

"I just saved you."He said, Grinning.

"No, you just hit me with a ball, knocking me towards the ground on my already unsteady feet."

"Hm, Really? Well, how about you let me make it up to you?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"A Movie?"

"No."

"Ice cream?"

" You and I dont have the best experience with frozen treats."

"True. But please, please will you let me take you to dinner?"

" NO EDWARD! You are the most superficial, horrid,mean, stupid, and whore-ish man I know! I will Never go anywhere with you, I dont like you. I hate your guts actually. Leave me alone or I'll call the police!IDIOT!"I screamed, but I was grateful that Coach Clapp didnt hear me from the low position in edward's arms.

"Fiesty-I like it."

" UGH!" i screamed as i loosened his grip on me, eventually trying to get up and stomp off.

" Coach Clapp?" I asked trying to look queasy and pale. That wasn't hard.

"What, Swan?"He looked annoyed.

"I'm feeling sorta sick, do you think I could go to the nurse?"

"Yeah, sure. Cullen! Go with Swan!"

"No, no Please! I can walk myself!"

"I think you'd be safer with Cullen."

I smiled sweetly.

"No."

" Thank you. Thats just fine." I hid my annoyance.

Before i knew it Edward was there next to me, escorting me to the uneeded nurse's office.

" So, you're feeling sick, huh?"he said, amused.

i scowled at him.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Bella. When will you learn? Nobody ever turns down THE Edward Cullen."

"Really? Well, i just did."

We stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"Listen and listen close Bella. I will get you wrapped around my finger, you will be mine. I would go to the extreme." He voice was threatening.

"you are such a Pervert! Get a life!" I tried stomping off but Edward's arms formed a chain on mine.

"You'll give in, i know you will."

I used my leg to kick myself free, probably hurting him badly in the place no guy wanted to get hit in. He finally let go.

"Stalker!" I walked calmly back to the locker room to get my stuff and head to my next class. Leaving a hurt Edward in the courtyard.

**Yay! chapter two is up! sorry for any misspellings!**


	3. restraining order?

**oh look. another chapter, I dont own twilight. Blah.**

ohmigod!"Alice squealed. I shut my locker and revealed an overly-excited Alice.

"what happened?"she pestered.

"Alice, for last time. He is my gym partner, he threw a ball at my stomach, caught me, threatened me so I kicked him in the balls. Get it?" I said, annoyed.

She took in a deep breath. "WOW. YOU ROCK!"

"Go play with Jasper! Dont you have something better to do than pester me about..." She was staring at me, mouth open.

"What?" I demanded.

"The man.." She gagged and ran off to jasper.

I turned around to see Edward Cullen holding a dozen roses in his hand.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I asked.

"I can't. You are so irresistable. You only want what you can't have." he stroked my collarbone and put his ice hold hands around my waist.

I saw Mr. Masen turn the corner. I'd get Edward good this time.

"Stop him!! please?!" I cried and tried to pull Edward from my waist.

Mr. Masen looked towards me and Edward and almost ran. I bit back my laugh and put a good scared look on my face.

"Mr. Cullen. Off of that girl, now." His stern voice said.

"Look Dude," Edward failed to continue,

"It's not 1999 Mr. Cullen. I am not a dude. Now, off of her and to the office."

"I-"

Mr.Masen just pointed Edward to the office.

He sighed and winked at me and licked his lips suggestively. I cringed for effect.

"Are you okay, Ms. Swan?"

I managed a raspy voice."Um, yeah."

I couold just hear his thoughts now, or so I imagined them.

_...with the cheif's daughter..._

"please tell me if you have anymore trouble with Mr.Cullen."

I nodded meekly.

The rest of the day followed slowly. PE was a drag as usual, but we moved on to running where every bug in my path would be a giant hurdle. I fell down too many times to count, and scraped up my knees a bit.

A protective arm formed around my waist, and held me close. I knew it distinctivly as Edward.

"What? how did you get out?" I asked without looking up.

"Mrs.Cope cheated on her husband. But let me tell you, she was no fun. You would've been better."He said seductively.

"Oh My God!!" I screamed at him." You had SEX with Mrs. Cope? And at school even?"

"Why? Are you jealous?I can do you better."

"NO!"

"Hmm, very jealous. You know, my house is empty tonight..."

"No you perv!"

"Hmm. Whatever, Fine. I didn't screw Mrs. Cope By the way. It's a principal's office, not jail."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are such an oddity, Isabella. You are soo mine next time I get wasted."

"UGH! I NEED A TWENTY MILLION FOOT RESTRAINING ORDER FROM YOU HUH? OH WAIT. MAKE THAT THIRTY BILLION FOOT RESTRAINING ORDER. YOUR EGO TAKES UP THE REST!"

He put a hand to his heart playfully."That hurt."

"I hope so."

Before I knew Anything I was being shoved into Edward's silver Volvo.

**CLIFFIE! SORRY!**


	4. Port Angeles

**Yeah! told you the next chapter would be out shortly.**

**I'll be focusing on this story, my next story, Blast from the past and I'll try to get to Aim with the Cullens and my Vile Mike newton story if I can.**

**Love,**

**Anna:)**

" What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

Yes, Edward Cullen just kidnapped me. No, I didn't have a cell phone. I had no idea where he was taking me, all I knew was that I was starting to get pissed.

"What are you doing?" I repeated with more anger burning in my voice now.

He just looked ahead at the road and his lips emerged into a small crooked smile.

I started to freak out." Holy Shit! You're going to rape me, aren't you? Oh crap. What would Charlie think?" I gasped."Or Alice." I believe I was almost to the point of hyperventilation.

Edward finally turned to look at me."You are the stupidest Honors student I've ever met, no offense. Really, Bella. Do you think I would rape you?"

That was thouroughly offensive. "Yes. You would."

"No I wouldn't, Bella. Your father is the Cheif. I'd probably be in jail within a matter of twenty seconds."

"Yes. I would put you in jail. I would personally shoot you with Charlie's gun, too. Touch me and I will chop your head off with a butcher knife. Trust me, If I dont, Charlie will."

"I haven't hurt so far, huh?" His marble brow was raised.

"Well, no."

"And?"

"I bet you'll take me to some abandoned place, get drunk, rape me, then kill me."

"Is that your theory? Because that is utterly stupid."

" You are utterly stupid. You and the stupid whores that follow you everywhere because they beg you to choose them tonight. What are your parents? Addicts or something?"

"My father is a doctor and my mother is a stay-at-home mom, thank you. Besides why would they care about my sex life? Charlie wouldn't care about yours. You have no sex life."

"Oh, sorry if I havent lost my virginity by age 12!"

"Actually, I was 13."

"Ugh."

I finally realized where we were. The little town of Port Angeles. It couldn't be, we had only been driving for twenty minutes. Then, it hit me. Edward had been driving at one-hundred miles per hour.

"SLOW DOWN!" I screamed in his ear.

"You didn't notice before. You are extremely unobservant."

"SLOW DOWN!"

He released the gas pedal to eighty.

"I hate driving slow." He sighed.

The silver Volvo turned a couple corners and my back was glued to the seat. The Volvo came to a halt.

"What is this? Some sort of toture chamber?"

No, we had parked in front of Bella Italia. The fanciest resturant close to Forks.

"No, I'm taking you to dinner."

"I hate dinner."

"Bella, you are not a anorexic or a bullemic. I hope."

"I'm not. I just dont like... Italian food. Yeah, Italian food."

"You had spaghetti for lunch 3 days ago."

"Stalker!"

He dragged my pale body to the resturant's front door.

An overly-friendly witress greeted us, staring at Edward the whole time. I just rolled my eyes. She was dressed in a slut-ish way. A short mini skirt, leather tank and lacy tights with pointy hot pink heels.

"Ciao! Welcome to Bella Italia! Table for one?" She was looking at Edward.

I became extremely pissed as she licked her lips for effect.

"Two, actually. Booth, something private." Edward said politely. His hands wrapped around my waist. I elbowed him in the stomach when Tanya, our waitress, wasn't looking.

My feet dragged on the hard wooden floor. I didn't want to be here. My shoulders slumped as I sat unwillingly in the booth.

A girl with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes came in front of us. She didn't look like Tanya. She looked more conservative. Her shiny hair was pulled into a bun, and there was an apron

around her tiny waist. She seemed nice enough, then she took our order.

"Can I get you anything?" Our server, Alexa asked. She was still only looking at Edward.

"Mmmm. What would you like Bella?" Edward asked in a velvety voice.

This was so surpirising I was sure that shock was smeared over my face. Edward was acting like a perfect gentleman. I was acting like a two-year old. Yes, so he was acting very corteous, since we got to the resturant. I kept reminding myself that he kidnapped me and dragged me here.

"Coke." I said in astonishment.

"Two cokes. Thank you." The server took our order and left, possibly to hyperventilate in the kitchen.

My head sat in my hand as Edward tried to start a conversation.

"So. This is a torture chamber, huh?" Edward asked casually.

I played with my fingers, trying not to make eye contact.

"I told you I wouldn't go to dinner with you!" I said sternly.

"Yes. That's exactly why I took you out to dinner."

"Charlie will wonder where I am."

"You are at Alice's for a sleepover, actually."

"You make me sick."

"You make me... Nevermind."

"Thank you for sparing me the cheesy sex-related crap."

"See, I can be a nice guy."

"You cannot go through one conversation without implying something sexual."

"That doesn't mean I'm not nice."

"Yes, It does. You are so lucky I dont have a cell phone. I'd have charlie on your ass in two seconds."

"I'd rather have you on my ass."

"There you go again!"

Alexa came back and took our order. I was thankful that the conversation didn't continue. I ordered the ravioli and Edward ordered the large plate of spaghetti and one meat ball. what did you think I was going to do? Roll him the meat ball with my nose? That was way too Lady and the Tramp for me.

"I thought you said you were anorexic?" Edward said with a crooked grin on his face.

"I said I was bullemic. I'm going to eat my food the barf it up." I snarled.

"Hmm. I was thinking I'd have a girl who can actually digest her food."

"I will never be your girl."

the rest of the night was silent except for Edward's noodle slurping. Knowing him, he was probably implying something.

The car ride wasn't silent though.

**ooh! car ride next!**

**I dont think that was much of a cliffie.**

**Its half cliffie. sorta.**

**i know. Cliffies should be illegal, but they're not.**

** this is pretty long for my short chapters.**

**another YAY! my birthday is tommmorow! yay!**

**thank you all for reviewing this story!**


	5. Car Troubles

**Enjoy, readers:)**

**Im sorry for the wait, High School calls.**

"Really, was that so terrible?" Edward pulled on a crooked smile as he pulled me towards the car.

"Yes." I said, I was always very stubborn. No force on the earth could change that.

After enduring and hour and a half worth of spaghetti slurping and the waitresses coming to check if Edward needed anything else... every thirty seconds! One of the worst dates of my life. I really had wished that Alice had magically found me and used karate to beat Edward's ass. Edward had seemed to be enjoying the affair. I had to admit, he was acting in a very polite fashion.

"Hmm. I enjoyed it."

"Thats great for you, now can you hurry up and start the car? I wouldn't want to barf on this nice leather, now would I?" My voice sounded much stronger than I thought it would've come it.

"i can always have it professionally cleaned."

I spoke softer this time. "Of course."

"You are enjoying this too."

"Am not!"

I then realized my horrible grammar. Edward kept his eyes on me while he backed out, not taking a second glance at the other cars on the streeet.

His voice numbed after that."Bella."

"What?"

"I'm very sorry."

"For what?"

His face was only inches from mine now.

"This."

With that, his lips landed right where they intended. My lips. I sat there for a moment pondering what I should do. I felt sparks, but I didn't want to feel those sparks. My veins were hot and was probably angrier than a zoo animal who had just gotten stuff thrown at him. I stood there, just stood there and waited for this boy to get off of me. I wasn't strong and I was guessing he'd done some body building.

He finally pulled away after awhile and stared into my eyes.

"I hate your fucking guts!" I screamed and grabbed my backpack while i jumped out of the car. The car was parked along a road I didn't know. There was another car a few feet ahead. It was rocking so much, you would've thought the flintsones lived there. Okay, I didn't know what this street was. Date Rape Rd.?

I walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked. I was finally in the middle of nowhere. That is where I stayed for a while, curled up in my jacket. It was just a road, no cars, no anything. I didn't know how to get back to Forks. Then came my savior, a pair of car lights. Maybe I could ask for a ride, or directions.

"Hello." I recognized that voice.

"NOOOOOOOOO! GO AWAY YOU IDIOT! GO BACK TO FRICKEN DATE RAPE RD.! I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"

'"Get in Bella."

This could not be happening. Edward was some sort of superman.

I sat there like a person meditating when the car pulled away. HOLY CRAP!I'd never get home if he left.

My feet carried me slowly over to the car and I forced myself in. Edward wasn't doing anything. Just staring blankly. His pace suddenly erupted into a volcano of crooked smile. A beautiful, evil crooked smile.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." He said in a fit of lovely laughter.

"I still hate you."

"You're still beautiful."

"Ass hole."

"Gorgeous."

"Whore-ish."

"Wonderful and perfect in everyway."

"Horrible."

"The love of my life."

"Ugh!"

"What? Give it up, Bella. You like me."

I thought of the most perfect plan that very second.

"You are soo right. You are the hottest thing I've ever seen."

He smirked at my sudden flirtatiousness.**( is that a word?)**

I bit my lip and leaned in closer to him.

"Really?" he mused.

I leaned in closer to kiss his cheek. he turned his face to me.

My lips were hovering a few inches above his when I smacked my fist into... the foam of the seat.

Edward's smooth laugh filled the car.

"You really have to do better that that, love."

I sighed and slumped back in my seat.

"Hmmph."

We almost in Forks by now, with Edward's overly fast driving speed. He never even slowed down when I tried to trick him. Stupid boys.

Oh great know I sound like a seven year old.

"This is your house, correct?" He asked when we pulled up to Charlie's little house.

" No."

"What is you house then, dear?"

"I'm not your dear and I live alone in the park, with squirrels."

"Bella. I know this is your house. I used to mow Charlie's lawn."

I kicked the door open and stalked over to the front door.

"Bella?" SO ANNOYING!

"Yeah, dad. It's me."

"Where were you?"

Charlie was in his usual position. Watching the basketball game.

"Um, I was at Alice's. Her phone isn't working so I couldn't call. Sorry dad." I lied.

"Oh, er- kay."

"Yeah. I think im gonna go to bed. Oh, wait! you ate dinnner right?"

"I fed myself for 17 years before you got here Bells."

"Oh yeah. 'Night."

"'Night."

I walked upstairs and kicked my boots off. I put the earphones of my Ipod on, took one large sleeping pill, and drowned myself in darkness. I tried to dream happy thoughts, but my mind kept going back to Edward.

**oooooh. yeah. Its a little longer, cuz of the wait and stuff. sorry about that. **

**Im trying to decide where to go with this, so yeah.**


	6. Notes

_**Here You goo..**_

I awoke in the morning, very early in the morning. I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking about Edward. I didnt really want to, Actually, I tried to get my mind off of him.

I pulled on very casual clothes, a t-shirt that I got from a Gwen Stefani concert that said "Wind it up" on it and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I added my chuck taylors and there was my outift. My hair was naturally wavy and I left it that way today.

Charlie had left a few minutes after I came into the kitchen.

" When are you gonna be home tonight, Bells?" He said before grabbing his belt." You were out awfully late for just a study session with Alice."

"Oh, uhm. Alice took us to dinner, at a little resturant close to her house." I lied nonchalantly.

"Err. Okay, are you doing anything tonight?"He was shy with this question.

"I hope." I mumbled under my breath.then I spoke to Charlie." Yeah, why?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to La push with me, to see my old friend. He has a son, nice kid. You guys haven't met and-"

I cut him off ." Of course, I'll be there."

"Great. Well I gotta go, See ya."

I waved back to him before scooping up another cheerio. La Push, it sounded kinda fun and it woul get my mind off of anything Edward said today. Yeah, this would hopefully be fun. Hopefully.

I hopped into the warm cab of my truck and started the engine. At first, I hated the growl when Ellie turned on. I'd grown to love it now. And yes, I named my car.

When I got to school, there was a huddle of people around a familiar shiny silver volvo. I cautioned myself to stay away, knowing little things could happen. Jessica came up to me excitedly. I never really liked her, she was just an annoying pest on the crop of my life.

"Ohmiigawd!" She sqeaked.

" What, Jessica?" I asked, trying not to sound excited.

"Edward Cullen is single for the first time since 3rd grade!"

Wow, single huh? But no rumors are true so i should back away slowly.

"Exciting."

"You didn't hear the best part, though."

"Really, Oh no. What will I ever do?" Sarcasm rang through my voice.

"He is holding auditions!"

"how much lower could he get?"

"Ugh, you're such a downer Bella."

"I'd rather be a downer than a slutty bitch." I made sure nobody could hear that.

"what was that?" jessica asked.

" nothing, absolutely nothing." I told her as I was walking away.

First period took forever. And yeah. I mean FOREVER. The only thing I learned in that class is that old men have no style in ties.

I sat with Alice at lunch, she seemed sad today. It was just not Alice. She didn't sit by anyone but me not even Jasper.

Jasper.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and turned away.

"Alice?"

"Well,"She broke out into sobs."Jasper broke up with me. He's moving and doesn't like long distance relationships."

I reached over to hug her."Ohmmygod Alice, I'm sooo sorry. Will shopping today help?"

She bobbed her small head before speaking.

"Maybe. A little."

Then i thought of my plans.

"oh, crap. Can we do it tomorow?"

She sobbed again. " okayyyy."

"I'm So Sorry!Charlie wants me to go to La PUsh with him."

Alice put a fragile hand on my mouth." Don't worry about it. You have an up and coming social life."

We smiled at eachother before returing to our juiceboxes. I kept looking at Jasper now, not looking exactly. Glaring would be a much better word. He would turn to stare at Alice and went right back when he saw my stare down. He looked kind of... guilty?

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sat at their own table. It was sad, I liked Emmett and Rose. They were so great to me. Probably my only friends outside of Alice. Emmett and Rose seemed uncomfortable today, like they missed Alice an I sitting there.

I was surprised. In the middle of finding out Alice was single, I totally forgot about Edward.

The first bell rang and I set off own my way to my next class, the one with Edward. I didn't get very far before he came to my side.

"I'm sorry." He said. In all my days, I would never have thought Edward could say sorry.

"You're not forgiven." I hissed.

"I just like you, alot." He looked at me and I did the best thing I could think of.

My hand slapped across his face, It burned my palm but it probably didn't do crap to him.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

He paused to look down and then at me before walking away. "Yeah. I know that."

We both sat at our desk and tried to listen to the lecture. Edward passed me a note a few minutes in.

**I'm sorry.**

_I'm sorry too._

**Really?**

_Yeah. I'm sorry that you are a whore who cant keep his pants on!_

**Hey, just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean I am a whore.**

_You're seventeen._

**So?**

**I still like you, Bella.**

_I DONT CARE!_

**Well. I want to rip your clothes off and kiss you hard on the lips...**

It went on and on and on.

"Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"Please hand me that note."

Edward handed him our notes.

" Mr. Newton? Please read these notes." Mike got up unsteaily and gulped while he reached a hand out for the paper. Oh no. Please Lord, let the bell ring. Or have some flying pig bump into a electrical line and shut off power so he cant read!

"I'm sorry." Mike seemed more relaxed, not knowing what was coming. " I'm sorry too. Really? I'm sorry you are a -"

He stopped and gulped another breath.

"whore who can't keep his pants on. Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean I'm a whore. You're seventeen."

This was as funny as embarrassing.

"So? I still like you Bella. I Dont care. Well, I want to rip your clothes off and kiss you hard on the lips and..."

There was an abrupt stop.

"I CANT DO THIS!" Woah, Mike was set over the edge.

Mr. Banner grabbed the paper and read the rest.

" lets just pretend this NEVER happened."

" Agreed." The rest of the class nodded.

** There you goo.**


	7. La Push, babe!

**Here:)**

When the anticipated bell rang, I ran into the locker room and swiftly changed into a a flowy babydoll tee with small hearts in the bottom left corner and a pair of short shorts. Actually, I wanted to go to La Push now. I needed to get away.

Alice met me after school. " Okay, I'll come over at 6 tommorow and do your hair!"

So typically Alice. But she needed it, she and Jasper had just broken up.

"Thats perfect Alice. I love you! talk to ya later."

She waved a delicate little hand and drove off in her mini.

I met Charlie at the house, he took his usual position. In front of the TV.

"C'mon Dad. We have to get going" I told him laughing a bit.

"But the lakers and the.." He trailed off.

"Let's go." We both grinned at eachother and I dropped my book bag before climbing into the passenger seat of the cruiser.

The ride was silent. Not silent and awkward, silent and peaceful.

Charlie wasn't one to make much conversation.

I inherited that little trait.

I toyed around with a little toy soldier I found in my room.

It was sooooooo weird. I never remembered having soldier dolls. I guess it was left over from the box of toys aunt Aggie sent when she thought I was a boy.

She wished I was a boy too.

We reached La Push in around 15 minutes and drove up to this small, brown house just up the hill from the beach.

A short man with crow's feet and laugh lines wheeled himself over to us.

"Charlie, my man. Howyabeen?" He said, trying to act cool, I guess.

"Long time, ain't it been, Billy?" Charlie said back.

A handsome, long-haired boy came out of the house as Billy and Charlie started talking about Harry Clearwater's daughter, Leah. They said she had walking pneumonia.

The boy was carrying a black backpack.

"Hey, dad. Sue's finished with din-" His once bored-looking eyes flashed to me.

"Hi." I said with a little, conservative smile.

"Hey. I'm Jake."

"Er, Bella."

Billy spoke to us.

"Go inside. Sue's got din ready, right Jake?"He smiled.

I bit my lip and walked beside Jake to the house.

That house was small, cozy, but small all the same.

Sue Clearwater was setting the table.

" I can show you around, you know, if you want." Jake offered.

"Yeah, sure that would be nice."

He showed me the front room first, it was small with a tiny leather souch and wood carvings.

Next was the kitchen/dining room. We didn't really go in there, Sue was taking up the entire space.

He showed me Billy's room, there was a native book on his plain bed.

"You really don't want to see the bathroom, do ya?" He said with a laugh.

"No, not really."

He showed me the guest room, it was nice. Soft red blankets and beautiful wolf statues.

Jake's room was expected, just like the rest of the house. He had rustic orange walls and a twin bed that looked way too short for him.

" I can always show you my garage after dinner."

"Yep."

I wasn't surprised that Jake, Seth and I had to eat outside. It was obvious that Harry, Sue, Billy, Charlie, Leah, Seth, Jake and I were not going to fit around the small wooden table.

Seth Clearwater was quiet and picked at his food. I guessed he was sad about something.

Sue had made a two hams, Doritos and this punch stuff that was really gross.

"So do you wanna see my garage?" Jake asked when we were both done.

" Totally." I needed to back away from Billy, Harry and Charlie's game of Spoons.

---------------------

"Here it is."

I walked into a garage with car parts thrown everywhere and bottles of soda laying down on a work bench.

"It's not much, just all I get living out here in no where." Jake said.

"Soda?" He offered.

"hahah." I laughed."Sure."

He sat down next to me on a bucket after he dumped nails out of it.

" So..." I said.

"So..." He said and we both started laughing.

I turned to him and he turned to me, like a game of Mirorr.

We both leaned in close but said nothing.

Before either of us knew anything, we were making out. Seriously making out, not the awkward kiss on the lips.

His breath was tingly against my lips and I felt lots of sparks.

Just like with Edward when he kissed me.

Jake slipped some toungue in, and I didn't care.

M jacket was thrown on the floor and my baby doll was off, but we weren't doing anything too bad.

Were we?

When I finally pulled away, he looked at me.

"Awkward."

"Yeah, totally."

We went back to making out.

We had a date set for Sunday night at the Cafe in town.

I couldn't help but think of Edward though.

Damn, would he be jealous.

I wouldn't tell him, though.

--------------------

When Charlie and I got home, I went to the kitchen and made camomille tea.

He went to bed.

I couldn't help but feel so guilty.

Until I drowned myself in sleep, and endured the day until I saw Alice, would that guilt actually go away.

**There you go guys. mmhmm.**


	8. Sleepover

**Wow! Quickie!**

**And to you guys~ Sorry Edward wasn't in last chapter but he needed a breather. I love you guys!**

"So, how gay was La Push?" Alice said while choosing out my pyjamas "Terribly I'm guessing"

"You know, it wasn't _that_ bad."I smiled at her." My dad kept playing these weird jazz songs on the way there."

Her bunny slippers stopped where they were.

"Jazz?" She looked like she would cry."That's Jasper's nickname!"

She broke out into tears.

"Alice, please don't cry! I really just meant the music genre!"

She sat on the floor for a few minutes.

"I miss Jasper."Alice concluded.

Okay, time to let it all out.

" Will you stop crying if I tell you a secret that shouldn't ever leave the confines of your bedroom?"

Alice held out her pinky.

"Promise."

"Okay well... Chrlie has this friend. His name's Billy, he's nice and all but kind of weird."

She glowed with excitement.

"He has this son... His name is Jacob Black."

It gave me the jitters just thinking about him.

" I met him in La Push. He's amazingly gorgeous, and we all ate dinner together."

"Well, we went out to his garage after dinner. And.. he was sitting really close and then we kinda just-"

"OMG! YOU GUYS HAD-" Alice was jumping to conclusions.

"No way!" I interrupted." We just started making out, for a really long time and pretty much most of my outfit came off. "

"Were dating." I said.

" Bella! You have a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you! Is he nice, hot? We have to IM him later Bells!" Alice chirped as she threw a pillow at me.

She put a silk, short nightie on the bed for me.

" You stilll think I'm going to wear that?"

She just smiled and I pulled out a tank and jammie pants.

Robert was Alice's father. He came up to give Alice and I some tortilla chips and dip, motzarella sticks, two mugs of hot chocolate, monster energy drinks, a tub of whipped cream, spaghettios, Ass-kicker popcorn that's really spicey, fried twinkies, Shirley Temples, Maraschino cherries and chocolate covered potato chips.

I was in heaven.

Alice layed on the furry pink couch and I sat cross-legged on the floor as we watched The Notebook. It made me cry every time.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Do you think Jasper misses me at all?"

"Of course. I bet he's sitting in his room wishing he'd never let you go."

I looked into her blue eyes.

" I dont think he does. I think he doesn't give a crap."

"He misses you Alice. He loves you."

She smiled a little.

"What'll you do about Edward?"

"What?" I asked back.

"Edward's totally in love with you. What are you going to do now?"

" Tell him to leave me alone and stay away from Jake."

"I dont really think he will, Bells."

" Crap. You're right."

" I always am."

"What can I do?"

" Ooh! I think you should try and make him jealous!"

"How?"

"Flaunt jake in his face."

"I'd be using Jake, though."

"Yeah."

"Toughie."


	9. A day with Alice

**Shebam babes:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight related except my poster and books.**

**A/N-Kay, so i haven't updated in a while, so you can be pissed at me. But I'm continuing now, so enjoy! BTW: This is a really short chapter.**

_Shush girl, shush your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said shush girl, shhush yo lips do the Helen Keller and talk with you hips._

I pulled my pink cardigan over my body and slipped on a black and pink plaid skirt.

I had to admit, Alice chose my outfit pretty well.

She was smarter than me in a fashion sense, and probably in intellectual sense too.

Before she came I gulped down a glass of OJ and a Chewy Bar.

She honked, a signal for me to "Get my butt out there."

I heaved my brown Jansport bag over my shoulder and locked the front door.

"Hey Bells." She greeted me. "How are we going to do this, since Joke doesn't go to your school or anything?"

"maybe we could do it outside of school. party at your house?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea Bella! Ooh... a swimming party so Edward gets Jealous of your sexxy bod!"

I laughed.

"Plus, everything's better when you make out in a hot tub. Who should we invite?"

Alice had a way of doing mischeivious things.

"Um... Edward and his group, his whores, Our friends, and maybe others?"

"Maybe the whole school! Just wait until he professes his undying love for you!"

That would be pretty hilarious.

"Kay, Bells. We'll make invites at my house, after school."

"Perfect."

Edward wasn't in school today for some odd reason. But I enjoyed that.

Alice's house was huge with Two swimming pools and a hot tub, so it would be plenty big.

We kept the invites simple, with a cursive font and pink swirls. It was actually really pretty.

In Alice's bedroom, Jasper came up again.

"Does he hate me Bella?"

"Alice, how could you even say that! You're prettier than anyone in the entire school and you have a better fashion sense, plus you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"He doesn't think so."

"Yes he does! He's just the stupidest Idiot on the face of the Earth."

She threw an empty Jones Root Beer bottle on the pink carpet.

"i hate him Bella! I hate him so much!" She sobbed into my arms and I held her there. She needed comforting.

I remebered her telling me just a month ago, that she and Jasper were thinking about getting married and moving to some island in the carribean because they were so in love. How much I wanted to kill Jasper for breaking her heart, and for leaving, and for making Alice cry more than she ever has.

But even as much as I wanted to kill Jasper, I wanted to kill Edward more.

I wanted to kill Edward for being a man-whore, trying to flirt with me, and mostly because he was making me fall in love with him,


	10. Party

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie.**

**Enjoy.**

"Okay, Bells. We have to make you look sexy because.. well, Edward will be jealous." Alice chirped.

"Define sexy."

She threw me a skimpy bikini and a low cut pink tank with a pair of short shorts that say Hottie on the ass.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

We handed out invitations the day before, giving one to the whole school, except for a few certain people (cough,cough,Jasper,Cough.)

"Hello beautiful" Edward had said when I handed him the invite." Is this an invitation to a party in your pants, cause I'm totally there."

"It's a pool party, retard."

"Let's make like laundry softener and Snuggle."

"Cheesy."

"Did you fart, cause you just blew me away."

"Cheesier."

"what has 142 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk? My zipper."

"Cheesiest."

"Whatever."

Alice and I set up the backyard and house with party decorations and made sure to invite Jacob.

We made cookies and snacks, but most of the batter ended up on our shirts.

Alice bought me a cute green sundress because I refused to wear the whore clothing.

"Darling, you have to play a whore to get a whore." She had said to me.

A grin stretched across me face.

She could always make me feel better.

Guests started arriving at 4:00 o'clock because Alice had promised dinner, and let's face it... people were cheap. We ordered a ton of large pizzas from a shop in Port Angeles.

Jessica and her friends came, and as did everyone else Alice invited.

Edward came around 5:00 with a few of his friends. He was wearing deep blue swimming trunks and a Billabong shirt. And holy crap was I about to hyperventilate when he pulled his shirt up in the slightest, exposing his flawless, gorgeous abs.

"Hey." He smiled at me. I hated being so short compared to him, just one teensy look down and BAM! he would be able to right down my shirt.

"Hi." I smiled a little back, but he probably couldn't even tell.

"This is Alice's house, huh? Cool."

"Uhh... yeah."

"So do you come here often?"

"I practically live here." I admitted.

"I'm looking forward to the party." He flashed a dazzling grin." I'm a party person."

"Of course you are." I turned on my heel to the kitchen, where Alice was making Shirley Temples.

"Hey Bella, could you grab a towel out of the laundry room? Grenadine is so not good for my mom's counters..."

"Of course Alice, be right back."

The laundry room was up the stairs and to the left, which I would know because I'm a klutz and somehow I had to clean the blood off of my shirts before Charlie saw.

I swung the door wide open after tripping on the stairs.

Ther, right in front of me was Edward Cullen, absolutely frenching Sophie DeMarcus.

I sheilded my eyes, grabbed a close orange towel and stared in anger.

"You fucking whore." I said calmly.

He looked up at me after he let Sophie breathe." Please Bella, this really isn't what it looks like."

His burning golden eyes stared at me under a thick fringe of lashes.

Sophie was soooo much prettier than I was. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes and wore designer clothing.

I ran back down the stairs to Alice when the doorbell rang. I could hear Edward coming after me.

"Jacob!" I giggled happily.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly with a burning passion.

Behind him, his two friend stood and watched in amazement.

"Hey Bells. You look great, is that a new dress?"

I smiled and blushed. Only such a caring, sweet person like Jacob would notice that.

"mmhmm." I nodded and kissed him with fiery intensity because I knew that Edward was standing acroos the living room, hair rumpled, eyes in pure astonishment.

This was going to be an amazing night.


	11. Edward's Pov

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight- related except my movie.**

Edward's POV: A girl I had met on the patio smiled at me. She was pretty ugly, with Bella standing near in comparison. I couldn't even remember her name.

The girl's tousled blonde hair flew in the wind and her shorts and tank top were almost soaked from the rain earlier.

I smiled back at her in my most dazzling, flirtatious smile.

Damn, I love girls. They are so easy to impress.

Like in third grade when I shot milk out of nose for my girlfriend Ashlee.

Or when I ate a worm in fourth grade and Susan Carmichael kissed me behind the tennis courts a day later.

But Bella wasn't that way. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't impress her.

She stood talking to Ellie McPherson by the snack bar never stole a second glance my way.

"Umm... Hi." The blonde girl came over and batted her clumpy lashes at me.

"Hey." I smirked.

"So um.. I was wondering could you help me with something?"

She probably wanted me to take her shirt off.

"Sure."

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could help me find the laundry room." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Um. Yeah, sure. Okay."

Bella wouldn't notice if I slipped away for just a second or two...

Her pink fingernails scratched my skin as she pulled me eagerly towards the laundry room.

She'd obviously been here before.

I pulled myself up to perch on the washing machine while she quietly closed the door.

"We found it." She said."Good job."

Not that I wasn't anticipating it, but she pulled me into a fierce kiss.

I kissed back and gave her exactly what she wanted.

Her tanned hands slid down my neck and massaged my back.

Pointy fingers picked at the edges of my shirt, almost pulling it completely off.

She let my shirt drop when I pulled her closer to me, slipping in a bit of tounge.

She was so into it that she was like a vaccuum that sucks up anything in it's path.

I heard the door creak and standing in front of it was Bella in amazement.

"You fucking whore." She stated.

I pushed the girl off of me, and I could feel her wanting to get back on.

"Please, Bella. This isn't what it looks like."

She turned away from me and ran.

The girl climbed on top of me but I pushed her off again.

Running out the door to catch Bella, I was trying to think of an excuse.

"Bella!" I called out after her.

I was taken by force?

Aliens captured me and dropped me there?

My life was just one big excuse.

The door opened as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella screech.

Then the most, hair-raising, astonishing thing happened.

They started making out.

My brain wouldn't work.

My heart could not restart.

She was single. As in, not seeing anyone.

She slipped in toungue and he slid his hands down her back. He held her tight, as if afraid of letting her go.

She was actually dating someone.

She was dating my best friend Jacob.

The one who made mud pies with me, who looked at my first Playboy magazine with me, who asked Michelle Harisson out for me, who I spent countless nights with gossiping like old women.

Jacob.


	12. Man Date

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything.**

I felt Jacob's warm arms around and snuggled myself closer.

I looked into his sparkling chocolate eyes, but my gaze wasn't returned.

"Ed!" He smiled at Edward behind my shoulder.

How could they have met?

He dropped me and walked over to eachother.

They slapped fists.

No.

Not the fists.

Fists meant more than just companionship.

That meant brotherliness.

Best Friends.

Just my luck getting someone who is totally best friends with the whore who is trying to get into my skinny jeans.

Jacob wasn't like that though, or was he?

I spotted Alice in the corner, her mouth matching my agape pose. She mouthed a curse word to me and started in a fit of giggles. She could have her laugh, but it wasn't my fault. No matter what anyone said, I would always be the innocent one.

Jacob turned back to me." Bells, this is my friend Edward."

I moaned." I know. We've met."

"That's cool. Uhm... so I brought Quil and Embry. If that's okay with Alice."

"She'll manage."

I hated being so angry, with Jacob especially. Who knows, maybe they have shared popcorn and Buncha Crunch at the movies watching Superbad on a man date. That wasn't infuriating, it was creepy.

I bet they looked at porn together.

Jacob was at my side in an instant." Did I say something, babe?"

I smiled at him sweetly."No. I'm just getting a headache, sorry." I kissed him lightly on the lips." I'm going to go find some Aspirin."

He pulled his warm hands around my waist and kissed my forehead."Feel better." He muttered into my hair.

I met Alice in the kitchen, who was in hysterics.

"Wow, Bells." She chuckled." Your luck."

"Please, Alice. This is soooo not funny."

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious."

I avoided her laughs and went out to the backyard.

Jacob, Edward, and Serephina Lundman were sitting in the hot tub when Jake motioned for me to come over.

"You okay?" His husky voice asked in concern.

I nodded." Yeah. Got any room in there for me?"

I pointed to the space next to him.

"Be my guest."

I pulled off my sundress.

It was almost possible to feel the intense stare of both Edward and Jacob at me.

I was wearing a soft blue monokini, with a bit of cleavage.

Alice wanted me to be _sexy._

I, in all of my clumsiness, ugliness, and plainess, could never be sexy.

I dipped my feet into the warm water and slipped in next to Jacob.

He looked like he was going to hyperventilate."That's a nice suit, Bells." He sputtered.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, flooding them with a lovely pink color."Thanks."

I held his strong hand under the water.

The worst part of swimming with Jake and Edward, was their gorgeous abs.

Totally irresistable abs.

I had to resist and stay strong.

Stronger than Edward and Jacob's biceps combined.


	13. Bringing out the wolf in Jake

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, but please don't hate me. Now i will be updating and if you're going to be a complete ass about my lack of updates, press that little red 'X' in the corner. So I start school on the 17th of August and what sucks is that my birthday is the 21st so nobody even remembers my birthday:( Oh well. **

**Have fun with this chapter and ENJOY!:)**

**.love.**

**Anna.**

"So Jakey Bear, how did you two meet?" I tried to sound flirtatious, but I couldn't have attracted a group of walruses.

"We have been friends since we were seven and Ed here kissed my first crush and I fell on him because I had been stalking her from a tree by her window." Jake smiled and crashed his fist into Edward's. " She ended up moving states because we kept taking her playdough and putting it into Ed's mail box in a bag labeled 'Creepy but oddly awesome crap the Genevieve has touched with her actual hands'."

I took a drink of shirley temple." I see."

This was going to be an extremely long night.

I felt self-concious sitting in between these two muscled men. Big, huge, rip-each-other-apart-over-me men.

A few times, jake bent over to kiss me on the lips, but pulled away after a few seconds. What happened to that carnivorous wolf that had absolutely attacked in a lip assault earlier? I wasn't entirely sure but I knew one thing.

I would have to throw steak at him until the wolf showed his face again.

Dripping wet, I jumped out of the hot tub, running up to Alice's room and snatching the sexiest things I could find. A tight minidress with tons of cleavage, lace panties, platform shoes, and no bra.

"Anyone want to come skinny dipping?" I said running my toungue over my freshly-glossed bubblegum lips.

Automatically Jacob and Edward came galloping towards me, Alice stared in shock, and no one else payed any attention.

The river wasn't far, a quarter of a mile maybe.I could see it at least from Alice's house.

The wolf creeped farther out of his cave. "You know Ed, maybe you should go check on Alice..." He said suggestively.

I decided to entice him farther and slipped my panties down my legs and into a nearby bush.

You could hear both of them breathing heavily, so heavily it made me smile. Knowing that I had that effect on a person, well it was invigorating. It was wonderful to know that I wasn't entirely a good girl, and that I was definitely wanted. I was wanted and I was.. sexy.

"Well boys, I'm going to get ready behind that bush over there. Jake... you wanna come with? We'll be right out Edward." Jake smiled at my offer and followed me. I shushed him when he tried to start taking his shirt of and talking to me." Shhhh."

I waddled over to the river's edge in my platforms where I could see Edward, naked downstream but covered up to his waist in water. His clothes were everywhere and I seized my chance, along with his shirt.

Jake walked over smiling." C'mon Bells." He pointed the way back to Alice's house and I scurried quickly in my Louis Vuittons, which were hurting my feet indefinitely.

Along the way, the wolf stalked out of his cage and hit me with another attack.

His lips crashed to mine in fierce passion. Wet and slippery, his tongue slipped in and out of my lips and his hands slipped down my waist. In all of this he kept murmuring "I love you." Of course he loved me, didn't I feel the exact same way about him?

"We should probably get back to the party."

"Yeah."

In the far distance we could hear the faintest trace of " Jake you sorry Mother &*&^^* $$ back here you son of a b!&$%!" and we both grinned from ear to ear.

.....................................................................................................................................................

"Jesus Bella. I cannot compete with your ferocious mood swings."Edward said as he got in the hot tub again wearing his swimming trunks again after arriving back at the house in the pair of Alice's panties I had discarded.

Alice and I just laughed.

"I think we should play truth or dare." Jake added.

"i'm in." Edward smiled.

"Me too!" Alice chirped.

Ugh. Me too I guess.

Jake started with Alice. "Truth or Dare, Alice?"

Dare, of course.

"I dare you to go make out with that nerdy kid over there." he smiled in satisfaction.

But of course, Alice was Alice and she did as she was told, giving the geek a big, slobbery wet one. He followed her around for the entire night.

Alice asked Edward and of course he chose dare." I dare you to go over and slaps that overweight girl's butt and tell her she is _Fabu _in your best gay voice."

" Excuse me? Miss. Fabu? You got a package!" He slapped her ass and continued." Courtesy of United States Postal service."

So now it was my turn.

I chose truth. Because they can't hurt you like they can in dare.

"Who would you rather date, Me or Jake?"

Or maybe it can.

"Jake." I said with fake smile as I watched Edward's smirk droop lower and lower until I was sure it might hit the bottom of the hot tub.

Jake chose Truth when I asked him. " Why do you love me?" I said seriously. I didn't know he felt like... well that.

"Because you're beautiful, and shy, and when your cheeks blush you look like an angel. You can make me smile, and you have amazing eyes, and a sense of humor. How you can be with me when Edward is entirely free, how you laugh, and how you would dress up like this for me."

My cheeks immediately flooded with red blood and Jake pulled me over to him." I love you, because you're you."


End file.
